Dispensing liquid from an indoor dispenser of a refrigerator or other liquid dispensing appliance or device is well-known. In fact, many new and existing refrigerators have an indoor or other dispenser having a liquid outlet to dispense liquid from the refrigerator. Although these existing refrigerators can dispense liquid from a dispenser, including ice from an ice dispenser, no concept or platform exists where the refrigerator, or other liquid dispensing appliance, is configured to receive, store, transfer, and manage a plurality of single serve liquid enhancement cartridges within the liquid dispensing appliance or refrigerator for providing a platform for preparing a variety of flavored beverages at the appliance. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide a refrigerator, or other liquid dispensing appliance, having the advantage of being able to receive, store, deliver, and manage the handling of multiple single serving liquid enhancement cartridges whereby one or more of them are presented at a beverage preparation position in the appliance for preparing a beverage at the appliance for drinking or for other uses.
Beverage industries are known to use single serving cartridges for preparing beverages in both residential and commercial settings. These cartridges, for example, may include coffee grounds for preparing a brewed beverage. Current cartridge designs do not allow for controlling the concentration level of the beverage being prepared using structure associated with the cartridge. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide a liquid enhancement cartridge configured with multiple sub-compartments having quantified amounts of a liquid enhancement component for use in dispensing one or several of the compartments for controlling the concentration of the beverage being prepared.